Harry meets Mildred
by cornholio4
Summary: After going through the veil Harry ends up in Cackles Academy, what will happen now?


**Been a long while since I wrote anything HP related as I am more interested in reading and writing superhero fanfiction (I like the HP fandom well enough, its just that superheroes interest me more than magical fantasy). This is a drabble for now but if I decide to I might continue it. I was inspired by some stories I read of Harry being sent to another franchise through the veil and the fact that a new remake of the Worst Witch show has debuted on the BBC. I think I might have watched the first show so I had to rely on information from the web like the show's TV tropes page. I hope that more people would do crossovers for the series.**

 **Okay before I get any reviews asking about my thoughts on the remade TV show, I only watched a little of it (as in not even five minutes). I do plan on watching more but for the moment it's not on my must watch list. Plus I am disappointed that there is not a thing song like the Cackle's Academy song that was the theme of the original show.**

 **Like I said I might continue his but for now this is just a fun drabble.**

Well all Harry could think of what could be beyond the Veil this was not certainly it, he just seemed to end up in a forest and one that seemed to be much nicer than the Forbidden Forest certainly was. He managed to come up with several theories, that this might be the afterlife or it sent him somewhere else or in another dimension or something. Honestly he felt like he could not be surprised anymore.

He saw his wand on the ground next to him and thought he might as well look around and he might see Sirius if he was lucky. He was walking for about ten minutes and found nothing much except for some spiders (hopefully following them would not do them much harm them this time he mused). He soon came across a cat that was running his way and he picked it up asking "so are you someone's pet or do you cats run this world?" He decided he was bored and just had a traumatic experience so he thought he might as well be silly to liven up his mood and once on the TV at Ms Figg's house he did see an old movie about a guy on a planet ruled by apes.

He heard a girl's voice shouting out for someone named Tabby and he soon came across a girl wearing a witch's robe and she looked and noticed the cat in Harry's hand so he guessed the cat belonged to her. "Tabby there you are, thanks Mr..." the girl said excitedly taking the cat back and looked up at Harry wanting to know his name.

"Harry Potter, are you a witch?" Harry told her to the girl's confusion, the first time he ever recalled any witch or wizard not knowing who he was so he guessed that he was definitely not on Earth anymore. He felt a bit glum realising that if this true then he might not see his friends or Hogwarts anytime soon or if at all for that matter.

"Nice to meet you Harry and I am a witch, in fact I am the head girl at Cackles Academy, I'm Mildred Hubble." The girl introduced herself to Harry and he guessed he should be lucky that the first face he meets at this place is a friendly one. "I can show you there if you're lost." Mildred offered him and Harry decided that this would be his best bet to continue so he gave a slight nod. "So Harry where are you from and did you end up here?" Mildred asked striking up a conversation.

"I am from a school called Hogwarts and I came here through a portal to parts unknown after doing battle with a dark lord and his followers." Harry told her in a deadpan voice not sure if she would believe it or not, not naming Voldemort just in case he was still on Earth and she would think that Voldemort was dead.

"Bit sarcastic, aren't you Harry. Anyway, I think I would be able to introduce you to my friends Maud and Enid, I bet they would like to meet you." Mildred told him thinking that Harry was just joking around so Harry said nothing more about it. He kept noticing some spiders on the ground and Mildred chuckled noticing them too. "People don't really like spiders much but I don't really mind them." Mildred told him with a smile and Harry wondered how Ron would react to that.

While walking he decided to be friendly and told her "nice to meet you Mildred and thank you for showing me around." Mildred gave him a smile and said it was nothing. Mildred asked if he did go to a magic school and where it was (assuming it was not part of the sarcasm). "Bit complicated to explain and I would rather wait till I get there but to make it short for now, I don't think I will be able to get back anytime soon to the school I went to with being in another world or something." Harry told her with Mildred thinking he was being sarcastic again but somehow he might not be able to get to his own school.

"Well maybe you could be allowed to attend the academy; we have not had a boy student in quite some time." Mildred told him quite excited and Harry supposed this Cackles Academy must be a girl's magic school or something. Harry could see the Academy and began thinking about what he would say to the staff there and he they would beleive his story or not.

One way or another he thought that things may be different for him from now on, wherever it was he was.


End file.
